I Didn't Come Home Drunk
by TacoDao
Summary: If only Ravis saw the laced smirk that snuck onto his flushed skin. RussiaxLatvia Human&Country names used, Rated T for the mentioning of alcohol and slight language.


The sound of a large, wooden door being closed roughly echoed through the house. All the Baltic states new what this meant.

Estonia ran for the west wing. The library was the way, the drunk, sadistic man would never go there. He should be safe. Lithuania ran quicker before Latvia could blink. To the South-east wing he went, Belarus was always a good person to run to whenever _he_ was around. Loud stomps were heard throughout the mansion. Each caused by a familiar man who made poor Latvia tremble.

Ravis was frozen in place, he was so scared. In the living room he stood, shivering like a drowned rat. The small Latvian was shivering so hard it seemed like there was an earthquake that only he could feel. God, this suspension was killing him. Russia was going to be in here any second now and, like Lithuania, he was going to get a hell of a beating. Though he's never had one before, the memories of the scars on his older brother's back was enough to send another forboding tremble down his aching spine.

The footsteps had grown louder as Latvia awaited his pityless punishment for god knows what.

Then there he was.

Across the room from him was Ivan; Ravis could smell the horribly strong scent of vodka from where he was standing. The Russian looked up at him and his eyes even looked like they where slurring. He smiled a boozed up smile and brought up his hand. Ravis is even surprised himself that he flinched. This man is three kilometers away?! How can he slap him from such a distance. Ivan concentrated on his fingers slightly and accomplished lifting his index finger. He curves it once towards himself, twice- then Ravis gets the picture. Unsteadily, the small nation walked towards the buzzed man- fearful thoughts running through his throbbing head.

He finally comes up to the much larger man and his soft, Latvian face scrunches up at the smell that the man gave off. The tipsy Russian lifted his hand high in the air with much enthusiasm. Latvia knew it, he was going to get a beating and a hard, solid slap to the face was going to be the calm before the storm. The youth cringed when Russia harshly brought down his hand.

Yet Latvia's eyes widened when there was no contact.

He turned his trembling head towards his owner to see he hand his hand out in a suggestion for a handshake. He was even more surprised to see the befuddled expression on the taller man. His mouth so nicely curved like a 'C' and his eyes closed happily. He was swaying a bit but it was barley visible compared to Ravis' now-settled-down-slightly quivering. Ivan vigorously took the other's hand in his and shook it. He opened one purple iris and said with a slur, "Hiya, Ravis!" He smiled, all perfectly aligned teeth gleaming. Latvia blushed -for reasons unknown to him- and almost felt the ends of his lips curve into what would be akin from a smile.

"C'mere, Ravy. I gotta' show you some'p 'tin." Ravy, what a ridiculous nickname. Latvia giggled at it in his mind. This sort of Russia was ohkay. iI, uh... wish he was like this more often./i He wanted to smile a sweet smile for his Russian owner but his body wouldn't let him. His body has yet learned to trust.

"Y-Yah gonna' come, Ravy?" Ravis didn't know the Russian voice could get so sad. He nodded insecurely and followed his master towards the Northern wing of the alcazar. The pair came to a large pair of door that where carved with beautiful patterns. Ravis always did secretly like the Russian style of art- every time Ivan got a new painting he would feel himself get happier. Russia blasts the doors open with enough force to make a wave of wind hit the shaky Latvian. Nearly toppling the poor guy over. Russia pointed a large index finger towards the inside of the room. Latvia walked in, fear overtaking his very soul as he entered the strange, yet beautiful, room.

It smelled heavy of alcohol- preferably vodka. Oh God, he must've fallen into the trap- unlucky, little Ravis was going to get hammered and no-one was going to help him. He felt like he was going to cry for himself and his misfortune. He screamed when he felt two strong hand grab his flanks and lifted him aloft. So high he was practicaly towering over the man who always dominated him. He was a tad surprised to see another large smile splitting Russia's chubby features in two. He had stoned happiness in his eyes as he looked up at the 'flying' Latvian. Ivan began running with the smaller man still aerial in his strong arms. Latvia felt like he was flying. He pulled the shorter blond down and held him against his broad chest as he ran across the master bedroom. They came close to Ivan's large bed when the tall man jumped as high as his legs would take him, Latvia thought he would faint from being so freaked out.

They landed on the quite soft bed with a powerful 'THUD!!' Latvia held protectively in Russia's strong arms, he was safe from any harm. Ivan let out a roaring, childish laugh as he rolled on his bed, surprisingly careful not to crush the treasure in his arms. His laughing died down as he looked downwards towards Ravis. Ante said person was looking back up at him, Russia could -unhappily- see the fear in the much smaller nations arms. He let the curly-haired blond go and propped him up by the head of the bed. He crawled towards him, still a tad liquored up, and got real close like to his face. Ravis blushed furiously as he stared into the other man's hypnotizing eyes. Latvia let out a small yelp when the Russian let his heavy head drop down on his small, beating chest. Ivan was laying on his chin looking up to the youth, dizziness mixed with love went in and out of his expression. The broader man squirmed, like that of a worm, backwards and rested his blond head on the youth's small stomach.

If only Ravis saw the laced smirk that snuck onto his flushed skin.

'WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' went Latvia as Russia continued to blow raspberries on his exposed tummy. Ravis' never seen the Russian act this way. Maybe he's not drunk- he must be high. Or drugged. They're all possible reasons but Latvia couldn't quite think straight at the moment. Ivan continued the childish act as Ravis laughed furiously to the brink of shedding tears. When Latvia started saying things like 'Quit, I can't b-breath!' in a humorous way Russia stopped. He stared at the Latvian's flat stomach and eventually gave it a quick peck on the belly-button. This caused the youth to turn scarlet and giggle like a child. Ivan nuzzled his pale blond hair into the youth's exposed skin and looked up towards Ravis.

He abruptly, yet in an earily slow way, got up on all four, his dark aura surrounding his large figure fully. Ravis began to shiver violently again as Russia stared at him with a rock hard stare. His purple irises tracing his fragile figure. Whole of the Russian was threatening at the moment, but despite all of this towering and intimidating; Ivan was smiling blissfully with his eyes. Not the crooked, sadistic smile he usually sent people but a kind sincere one. Even though he wasn't grinning like that presently with his face. Latvia, still under his owner, eventually saw the expression that was trying to be hidden by Russia. He calmed down seeing the trick in all this. Ivan also noted that his 'prey' calmed down and right away wrapped him into a crushing, yet soft, bear hug. He nuzzled the smaller boy's neck with a stretched out, full filled hum. A content sigh that Russia hasn't been able to let out for a while now.

He was glad that Latvia was the one who released it.

The two fell asleep, eventually. Latvia held in his guardian's arms comfortably. The pair smiling in bliss as they dreamed of each other. Oh, and by the way: Russia wasn't really drunk- he just didn't want Toris or Eduward to see his happy side. A reputation takes a lifetime to build up but only seconds to shatter, of course.

* * *

Proof I can write pointless fluff.  
Done while listening to: Loituma ( did you know that's Finnish? )  
Anyone else support this pairing? If you do just ask me in a message to write you a fic.

Gonna go to this Swis cafe I found now :)


End file.
